


Emergency Call

by Otterman



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman
Summary: 他们有着不同类型但同样过剩的保护欲...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 9





	Emergency Call

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年5月25日首次发表于LOFTER

①

Stephen Strange不喜欢榛子味的冰淇淋。

屏幕上经过精修的图片看上去色彩诱人，而那唯一的味道选项却颇为可惜地扼杀了满足个人喜好的可能。Stephen布满伤痕的、悬在“加入购物车”上方的手指因为这独断的安排迟迟没有决心按下去。

他需要一位能够给他提供第二意见的可靠参谋，不能是此刻倚着他胳膊、凑到平板电脑前挡住他视线的斗篷。然而Wong带着他的两百卢比，已经赴往他清闲的假期了。这是仅仅属于Stephen的“圣所值班日”。

最后一战的胜利来之不易，每个人都在贪婪地享受着这奢侈且短暂的平静。至尊法师对于危险的警觉永远不会蒸发于纽约灿烂的阳光之下，但至少在这一刻，那暂时不会影响到他选购冰淇淋的心情。

Stephen过分严肃地盯着Stark冰淇淋的网店页面。他即将对一款他不喜欢的口味做出历史性的决定。

一声短促的短信铃止住了他的纠结。

至尊法师放下平板电脑，从牛仔裤口袋中掏出手机。他记得今天应该没有快递。好奇心过剩的斗篷凑近他手边，又一次遮住了屏幕，Stephen不耐烦地挥了挥手，扭过身子点开信息。

_奇异博士，我真的很需要你的帮助。_

_蜘蛛侠_

该死。

手机离开掌心，翻飞的斗篷在空中扬起。当可怜的前者随着不可抗拒的地心引力重重跌落在地板，Stephen已经消失于传送门中，奔赴未知的战场了。

②

Stephen降临在Peter的教室——所在楼层的洗手间里。这并非出于他的本意，细微的操作偏差仅仅源自他过分着急的心情。他就知道平静不会如此容易和单纯！击败Thanos远远不是战斗的句点，地球无时无刻不面临着难以预料的危机。作为一位守护者，他没有理由放松警惕，给自己任何一刻假期。

该死的Stark冰淇淋。

Stephen跳下马桶，下大力气拉开隔间的门，一位清洁人员被他吓得扔掉了手中的拖把。在奔赴目的地的路上，至尊法师奇异的服装和招摇的斗篷也博得了好几间教室的注意力——现在仍是上课时间，学生们似乎还没有被危险波及。

Stephen完全没有理会那些汇集在他身上的好奇目光，径直冲向走廊末端的那张门。

Peter.

他没有真正喊出声来，只是停在了教室门口。里头三三两两的学生们却立刻扭头朝他瞪大了眼睛——一定是他的斗篷在朝里头挥手。

Stephen在这堆惊讶的目光中找到了Peter，那张年轻的脸上除了惊讶还有一点点得救了似的惊喜。小孩看上去状态不佳，但至少安然无恙。谢天谢地。

“你真的来了博士！”Peter从教室后门溜出来，努力压低嗓音但没能藏住过量的激动，“太棒了！”

“他们在哪？”Stephen警觉地环顾四周，随时准备展开手中的魔法阵。

“谁们？”Peter天真地朝他眨了眨眼。

“Thanos的人？是不是秃鹰被放出来了？还是有什么新来的？”Stephen眉头紧锁着往前一步，“小孩，‘坏人’在哪？”

他浅显易懂的用词立马化开了Peter头上的疑云。Peter摇摇头：“没有坏人，我的同学和老师们都很好。看，那是Ned，我的好朋友。”

他朝教室里指了指，Ned正一脸羡慕地向他竖起大拇指。这引来了讲台上一声警告的咳嗽，Peter不得不赶紧把Stephen拉到一旁的楼梯拐角。

“我以为，”法师挣开被扯着的手腕，居高临下地望着Peter，“你需要我的帮助。”

“啊，是啊，”Peter像是终于能从见到法师朋友的兴奋之情中脱身，“我的头好疼。”

他冷静下来，抬头对Stephen可怜巴巴地说。这句话瞬间瓦解了至尊法师从头到脚的战斗状态，就连披在他肩膀上的斗篷也闻声松弛下来。

“你头疼。”Stephen的声音里没有情感。

Peter用力点了点头。

“你发短信把我叫来就是因为你头疼。”

Peter再次点点头。

“我本应该在布利克街117A守护圣所。” Stephen听上去仍然冷冰冰的，但Peter只瞥见一眼他的目光就知道他快要生气了。果不其然下一秒法师的声音里就有了怒意的温度：“我刚刚差点吓昏一名清洁工！”

“你从洗手间过来的吗？”Peter问。

他显然问了什么不该问的问题，因为Stephen没有回答他，而是直接从他身旁走了过去——他的法师朋友要被他给气跑了。Peter随着Stephen的脚步转过身，但没有跟上。他站在原地，望着Stephen的背影小声说：“你是医生……”

但这并不能挽回什么。Stephen仿佛根本没听见，头也不回地顺着楼梯往下走。

“你是最棒的医生……”

Stephen顺着楼梯继续往下走。

“Stark先生说你是最棒的医生！！”

Peter大声喊出，这句话终于止住了至尊法师的脚步。Stephen站在最后一级台阶上，转身看向留在楼梯顶端的Peter。沉默在这段短短的十几级阶梯之间拉锯。

“再见，烦人的小孩。”

Stephen说。

Peter眼睁睁地看着斗篷的红色消失在楼梯转角，周围即刻只剩他孤零零一个人。

他按了按自己的额头，难掩难过之情——他的头是真的很疼，可他也许不应该这样麻烦人。Peter耷拉着脑袋转身，朝百般无聊的教室走回去。然而他刚一迈腿就一脚踩空，掉进了不知道从什么时候起就在那静静等候他的传送门。

③

Peter“咚”的一声跌坐在一只马桶上。他眼冒金星地扶住墙，不知道应该先揉揉砸疼了的屁股还是又痛又昏的额头。他掉进了浴室，显然不是学校的那间——传送门实在是太酷了。假如他能被友好地邀请着、以非自由落体的形式穿过它，此时他准会大声说出这无声的赞扬。

他用快速眨眼赶走眼前转着圈的星星，首先看到悬浮在一旁的斗篷。几步之遥外，Stark先生口中最棒的医生双臂交叉，靠在门框上，一副与他身上的法师服完全不符的悠闲模样。

“我头好疼，好晕。”Peter有点委屈，他想和Stephen打打商量下回能不能不要一声不吭地就把传送门开在地板上。

“如果你要吐，吐在马桶里。”至尊法师脸上没什么表情，“不许吐在地板上。”

“恶，我吐不出来。”Peter抱着自己的脑袋。

“那就去休息。”Stephen话音未落就消失在门口。

Peter呆坐在马桶上，看了看身旁还未离开的斗篷，想问他的主人是不是一直都这么凶。他小声叹了口气，从裤口袋里掏出手机，打开谷歌地图试图定位——他甚至不知道自己现在到底在哪里。

然而他被拦在了WiFi密码前。在先后尝试“奇异博士”、“奇异博士最酷”、“博士最奇异”、“博士最厉害”和“最厉害的至尊法师”并相继失败后，他抱着试一试的心态把手机递给了悬浮斗篷。不幸的是，织物和触屏手机简直是世界上最糟糕的组合。乐于助人的斗篷在屏幕上点来点去，可手机就是半点反应也没有。

Peter想至少看清楚斗篷都点在了哪些字母上。他毫无防备地前倾身子，想要凑过去，不料刹那间就栽进了一团深厚的绵软之中。

传送门实在是——太讨厌了！

Peter把自己的脸从枕头里拔出来，眼冒金星从床上翻过身。他现在身处于一间卧室，这里的一切看上去都很——“奇异”。而名为“奇异”的主人正从卧室门走进来，那看上去的确是一张普通又正常的门。Peter本应该生点气的，但那完全敌不过他的好奇心：“博士，这是你的床吗？”

他傻乎乎地问。从浴室飘出来的斗篷这时来到床边，体贴地拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他可以躺下。Stephen也朝他走来，但并不开口。Peter飞快地脱掉自己的帆布鞋扔在地板，乖乖躺下来望着天花板说：“你的床好软。”

贴心的斗篷正替他拉上毯子。Peter找到一个让自己躺得更舒服的姿势，忍不住感叹：“你的枕头好香。”

“把这个吃了。”Stephen没有参与他的话题，只是伸手递过来两颗胶囊。

“这是什么？”Peter问。

“药。”等于没回答。

“吃了以后我会掌握魔法吗？”

“不会。”

“那你可以教我怎么开启传送门吗？”

“不可以。”

Peter有一点失望。他坐起身子，听话地将胶囊扔进嘴里，接过斗篷递给他的水，咕隆咕隆喝掉了半杯。空了一半的水杯就在他的眼皮子底下，里头的水位竟然上升了一点。Peter以为自己眼花了，可等他再眨眨眼，眼前的水已经回升至满杯了。

“这真的太酷了！！！”Peter再也忍不住喊出来，他的头疼被自己的喊声震得更加厉害了。

“躺下，闭上眼睛和嘴巴，小孩。”Stephen拿走他手里的杯子，放在床头。

Peter照做了。他钻回毯子里，轻轻闭上眼睛。他很想再多看几眼周围的一切，但他不想再惹恼Stephen了——法师先生的脾气似乎有点坏，不过Peter知道，他的心很好。

“谢谢你，奇异博士。”Peter开口道，守约地没有睁开双眼。

“睡吧，Peter.”他听见Stephen的声音，那听上去比他对他说过的任何一句话都要柔软。

这真好，比被留在无聊透顶的教室里好了不知道有多少。Peter慢慢地想，他就知道博士一定会来帮他的。Stark先生说得没错，他的确是最棒的医生。Peter感觉自己的头疼正在逐渐消散，被浅浅的睡意取代。

然而突然之间，一股堪比“在校车上看见入侵地球的飞天甜甜圈”的超强惊诧击中了他。Peter猛地睁开眼：“所以我们今天用真名了吗？！我叫Peter，Peter Parker！”

他兴奋地看着博士，随即被“早知道我应该留在校车上”的悔意笼罩。可就在他以为自己即将被一张新的传送门扔到外头去的一刻，他看见Stephen脸上出现了从他们相见以来的第一抹笑容。

“Stephen Strange. 你可以叫我Stephen.”

“好的Stephen.”Peter也微笑起来。他赶紧又闭上了双眼。

“所以你的名字真的是奇异？？？？？？？？？”可还没一秒又睁开了。

“闭嘴！！闭眼！！你这个烦人的小孩！！！我再也不想看到你！！！！”他还是把Stephen给惹恼了。

“好吧。”Peter终于闭上眼睛。他抱紧毯子，小声说出了他入睡以前的最后一句话，“可是我还想再看到你啊。”

④

Stephen在卧室外开启一层镜像维度，抱着一堆衣服离开了那里。这让头疼的小孩可以暂时睡个好觉，也更能让自己免受任何打扰。他毫不怀疑只要自己继续在床边多待一秒，Peter就会兴致勃勃地开始下一个话题。烦人的小孩！可恶的是Stephen发现自己没法拒绝他——轻易就对小孩子失去耐心对一名理智且道德的成年人而言显然是不应该的。

他来到隔壁的空房间，把怀里的衣服扔在地毯上——他的牛仔裤、T恤和休闲外套，在不用和外星人打架的大多数时间里他的衣着都十分简单随意。早先误会的战斗没有降临，而他已经快被热死了——法师制服看上去很酷，却并不适合纽约的夏季。

Stephen开始着手解腰带。不是说他不能用魔法让换装瞬间实现，但那似乎更适用于进入战斗模式。他的确可以在披上斗篷的刹那就完成变装，但如果反过来，让斗篷离开他的肩膀，那就——只意味着斗篷离开了他的肩膀。当然他也可以用点别的小戏法，让身上的布料们在挥掌之间全部离开他，但那同时也会带走他的短裤。自从试过一回之后他就决心再也不这么做了。

Stephen与结构繁复的腰带苦苦缠斗着，这时他的斗篷闯了进来，不过目的似乎并不是为了偷看。斗篷飘到他跟前，递上一只手机。那此刻正欢腾地高唱着某首Stephen不知名的流行歌曲。

这不是Stephen的手机，但来电显示吸引到了他的注意力。Stephen犹豫了一下，还是按下接听键，Tony Stark的声音立刻就涌了出来，甚至没有给他说“你好”的机会。

“Peter你在哪？May打电话跟我说你的老师打电话跟她说你又在教育逃课学生的视频课上逃课了。我检测不到你的定位，别告诉我你又钻到什么没有信号的桥洞底下去阻止人家的泡泡枪交易了，我们谈过这个——”

“Tony，是我。”

“Stephen？？？”

“小孩在圣所，和我在一起。”比起Tony震惊无比的声音，Stephen听起来异常淡定，“他感觉不太好，正在床上休息。你可以等他——”

无尽的忙音生生切断了他还没说完的话。Tony竟然挂掉了他的电话！无礼。

Stephen忿忿地把Peter的手机扔在桌上，决定继续自己的脱衣大业。他把悬戒也扔在一旁，继续解腰带上的结。以前怎么没有这么多结？哪来这么多层这么多圈的？当至尊法师终于历尽千辛万苦把身上所有的带子解下，他才意识到自己原先简直被裹成了一只木乃伊。

Stephen飞快地把层层衣物脱下来，终于只剩一条短裤。他弯下腰正想去捡脚边的T恤，耳旁竟突如其来一声玻璃破碎的巨响！

“小孩在哪？？谁弄伤了他？？”Tony轰然降落在房间的木质地板上，隔着面罩的吼声震耳依然——破窗而入擅闯圣所的竟然不是什么“坏人”，而是坏人的克星钢铁侠。

Stephen在斗篷后头直起身——他忠诚的伙伴刚刚迅捷地为他挡掉了几点飞过来的玻璃渣。法师难以置信地瞪着被铁人砸出来的大窟窿，刚刚才凉快下去的体温又被怒火燃烧起来了。

“复仇者都不会走门的吗！！”Stephen吼得比Tony还要大声，仿佛即刻就要重回战斗状态。不过斗篷却在这时选择离开阵营，退到一边——钢铁侠不是敌人。

浑身上下只留一条短裤的至尊法师因此失去了遮挡。Stephen几乎全裸着愣在原地，感觉上一秒还来势汹汹的怒气已经化回成一丝凉意了。

他与没有表情的铁人面罩大眼瞪小眼，还没来得及弄明白状况，就被一双手狠狠掐住了脖子。

“Stephen Strange，你这个禽兽！！！！！”

Tony吼得歇斯底里，脸被腾腾的怒意烧成了粉红色。Stephen这才发现掐住自己脖子的双手是有温度的——Tony在袭击他的前一刻褪去了战甲。

“他才十五岁！！！他还是个小孩！！！！！”

“松手Tony！！你发什么神经——”Stephen扣住Tony的手腕想要挣脱，却被重重一推撞到了身后的墙上。

“Cloak别瞪着——快——帮忙！！”他拼命对抗着Tony手臂间的力量，大声向斗篷求助。其实光着身子并不会影响至尊法师施展他的魔法，只不过他永远不会用那个来对付眼前的人。

斗篷悬浮在一旁，不紧不慢地斟酌了一会儿眼前的战局，终于决定出手助他的主人一臂之力——扒掉Stephen全身上下仅剩的布料。

“嗷！不是要你干这个！！”Stephen急了，奋力甩开斗篷，好不容易才保住自己的短裤，“你这个笨蛋！！！”

他口不择言地怒吼道，却没料到这会给他忠诚的伙伴带来何等的伤害。斗篷从来没有受过这样的打击，总是傲然而立的领子顿时耷拉下去，头也不回地从门口飘走了。

现在只剩下Stephen孤军奋战了。他被Tony的滔天怒火按在墙上，脑袋被两只手用力锢住动弹不得。Tony咄咄逼近，企图用眼神代替厉声质问。Stephen紧紧盯住那双正在放大的瞳孔，发现自己根本无法移开目光。

“Stephen你看见我的手——”就在这时战争导火索的声音忽然传来，Peter穿着袜子溜达到门外，看到房间里的一幕瞬间就僵在了那儿。

“——机了吗…”他眨了眨眼：眼前有两个男人满脸震惊地望着他，一个把另一个按在墙上，被按在墙上的那个几乎一丝不挂。

“我很抱歉，我不是故意的。事实上，呃，我突然发现我现在其实完全不需要我的手机。再见Stephen. 呃，你好，Stark先生，再见，Stark先生。”

Peter就差没有当场鞠躬以示歉意了。他一溜烟消失在门口，空留房里的两个大人傻瞪着眼前的空气。

“他叫你Stephen.”Tony率先扭回脑袋，嘴里的单词都快被他咬碎了，“他他妈的叫你Stephen！！！！！”

“是你自己误会了！！给我松手！！！”Stephen用尽全力，掰开再次掐住自己脖子的双手，趁着Tony处于劣势瞬间就扭转了战局。

他钳住Tony的手腕，利用身高上的优势把眼前的人狠狠按在墙上，压迫而上，不再给他乱发脾气的机会。

“对不起，我真的真的很抱歉。”可是Peter竟然又回来了，“我只是想问，你们需要床吗？”

他已经穿好了鞋子，随时准备光速撤离现场：“我感觉好多了，我的头已经不疼了。我回家了，你们不用送我……再见！”

Peter说完就没了人影，但他一定想不到自己的话胜过任何停战协议——打成一团的两个人愣了一秒，紧接着就一前一后地追出房门，喊声几乎要掀翻圣所的房顶。

“Peter！！！！！！！”

⑤

Peter乖乖躺在床上，干瞪着天花板。他被逮回来了，毯子也被盖回到他身上。他朝左转转眼珠：Stark先生坐在床边，目不转睛地望着他；他朝右转转眼珠，Stephen也坐在床边，目不转睛地望着他。

Peter咽了下口水。

“你哪里不舒服？”Tony先问。他听上去不怎么生气，只是有些担心。Peter松了口气。

“我……我头疼。”

“还是很疼？”Stephen问。Peter赶紧摇摇头，头发在枕头上蹭得乱糟糟的。

他看见Tony瞪了Stephen一眼，想了想说：“我在学校觉得头好疼，就叫Stephen来帮帮我。他给我吃过药了，我的头真的已经不疼了。”

这回换Stephen瞪Tony了。

“所以你又逃课了？”Tony想起刚刚被自己砸烂的那扇窗户，赶紧换了个话题。

“我掉进了传送门里。”Peter看看Tony，又看看Stephen，小声补充，“不小心的。”

“嗯，谁没掉进去过呢？”Tony故意挑了挑眉毛，“下回别找他。”

“可是你说过他是最棒的医生啊。”Peter说。

这下谁也不瞪着谁了。Peter发现一左一右坐在床边的两个男人几乎同时撇开了目光，开始各自研究起床头的台灯和地毯上的花纹。

“是吗，我怎么不记得。”Tony嘴硬，意图过于明显地再次转移了话题，“如果你的头不疼了那就从床上起来，我们出去吃晚餐。”

“真的吗！”Peter的眼睛立马亮了起来，“Stephen也和我们一起去对不对？”

他满眼期待地看着Stark先生，熄灭那抹期待对任何人来说都是不可饶恕的罪过。Tony装模作样地叹了口气，点了点头，问：“那你想吃什么？印度菜？墨西哥菜？还是西班牙菜？”

Peter闷声不吭地想了好一会儿。他朝左转转眼珠，又朝右转转眼珠，最终决定还是试一试。

“我想吃炸鸡。”

“不行！”

Tony和Stephen同时说。

那晚Peter终与炸鸡无缘，三人最后一起去了一家土耳其餐厅。Stephen在出发前终于能够穿上他的T恤外套和牛仔裤，Peter也在窗户被砸了一个大窟窿的房间里顺利找到了自己的手机。对着两只酒杯和自己的橙汁，Peter吃光了他这辈子吃过的最好吃的土耳其卷饼。Tony在晚餐过后又请大家吃了甜甜圈，赶在打样以前买空了货架上所有的口味。

在那之后，Tony和Stephen把Peter送回了家——既没有用飞的也没有开传送门，只是散步。

而在那之后的之后，他们路过了一家Stark冰淇淋店。由于与冰淇淋冠名权所有者同行，Stephen顺理成章地享受到了免单。

他吃到了之前还没来得及下单的Stark榛子冰淇淋——完全没有他想象的那么糟。

不过他喜欢的不是榛子口味。

也不是冰淇淋。

END

彩蛋①

Stephen捧着一盒甜甜圈，盘腿坐在浴室门前。

“对不起，我知道我错了。”

门没开。

“我不该那样说你，我再也不会那么对你了。”

没有动静。

“我给你带了甜甜圈，有巧克力味的，草莓味的，还有彩虹草莓味的。”

……

“好吧，我知道你不吃甜甜圈。但他就是用甜甜圈跟我道歉的……对不起，请你原谅我，Cloak？”

漫长的静默，而后浴室门悄悄打开了一条缝。红色的一角从门缝里探出来，Stephen扔开甜甜圈，赶紧伸手抓住。

斗篷顺着力量扑进Stephen怀里，耷拉在他的肩膀上。

“好了，你不是笨蛋，我才是笨蛋。对不起。”Stephen安慰道，拍拍斗篷的背。

不过斗篷实在是太薄了，Stephen全都拍到了自己的心口上。

彩蛋②

_Stephen，我需要你的帮助。Peter_

这回是为了什么？

_我们的戏剧课老师托我来问问你可不可以出演我们的话剧？她那天在学校看到你了，她说你的服装酷毙了！（我也这么觉得）Peter_

不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！


End file.
